What The Heart Wants
by takimiromy
Summary: Fluffy oneshot AU about BBxRae hooking up.


** **

This is a reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are removed now.

Hello everyone! My last couple fics have been angst and drama for the most part. I thought I'd do something a little lighter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song "What the Heart Wants" by Collin Raye. This is done for enjoyment, not profit. (As if you didn't know that yet.)

This is an AU BBxRae. No powers and they are 24 or 25, around that age. Just a little, slightly fluffy piece because I'm in a good mood!

What the Heart Wants

'ALL NIGHT LAUNDRY' proclaimed the sign above her head. The woman heaved a sigh and pushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear before making her way inside the building.

It wasn't hard for her to find an empty machine, the place was deserted. Wearily, she began to load her dirty clothes into the washers. When the quarters were inserted and the machines were running, she stretched out in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, opting to rest her eyes instead of reading one of the outdated magazines. Finding no comfortable position, she made her way across the small room to the soda machine to get a water.

"Next time I do laundry, I'm not going to wait 'til the middle of the night to remember I need to do it," she complained aloud. _No, _chastised her nagging conscience, _you're not going to wait until you have no clean clothes left and are forced to find a laundry mat that is open at this ungodly hour._

Out on the sidewalk, a young man was having a similar conversation with himself. "Mom warned me to move into an apartment with a laundry room, but did I listen? Of course not!" He mumbled to himself, lugging several bags of dirty laundry into the building.

He stepped inside, went straight to the washers and began to load most of his wardrobe into the machines. He fished some quarters out of his pocket and in seconds the machine began humming. He hopped up on top of it and began to observe the room. The only other occupant seemed to be a young lady who appeared to be about his age.

_Wow, _he thought, _she's gorgeous_. She had dark hair, which hung halfway down her back and dark eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, jean capris, and flip-flops. Nothing fancy, yet he found himself entranced. She appeared to be fighting with the soda machine, showing off her colorful vocabulary. "Need any help?" He called out.

She jumped slightly at his voice; she hadn't heard anyone else come in. "No," she replied. "You just need to know what swear words to use," she explained as two waters came tumbling down. She turned toward him, holding them up in triumph. "See?" She had to stop herself from dropping the bottles in surprise. _Damn, he's hot, _she thought as he ran a hand through his unruly mop of brown hair. His green eyes sparkled as he laughed.

She walked over and hopped up beside him on the washing machine. "Want one?" she offered, not knowing what to say.

"Sure. My name's Gar. What's yours?"

"Raven." He raised his eyebrows. "Don't even start. It's a long story involving my now-estranged father and hippie aunt." The dark-haired girl explained, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't laughing. I think it's a great name. Better than _Garfield_. Besides," he continued with a glance at the clock, "it's three A.M. and we're at the laundry mat. I'd say we have time for a long story."

The two stayed there for hours, long after their laundry had been dried and folded. Raven leaned on his shoulder as the duo watched the sunrise. The moment was perfect, and then her stomach gave an enormous rumble. She blushed and sat up.

"Listen, why don't we put our stuff in our cars and go get a bite to eat in that cafe around the corner?" Asked Gar. He gave her a mischievous grin, "I'm starving!"

She gave him a withering look and said, "Ha, ha," in a dry voice, but quickly agreed to join him for breakfast.

After breakfast they found themselves unwilling to part. They made arrangements to go home, change, shower, and meet downtown in an hour.

After lunch, they wandered around; sometimes talking, sometimes not.

_This is amazing! _thought Gar, as they settled in to watch a movie and share a pizza at his apartment. _I never thought she'd actually take me up on the offer to come over for supper. I was sure she was going to say 'no' and I'd never hear from her again. Girls love fairytale romance, but this isn't like any fairytale I've every heard of . . ._

Raven gave a contented sigh and she leaned against Gar. They were on the roof of his building, star-gazing. She was baffled at how less than 24 hours ago she was sitting at a laundry mat, single and not searching for a love life at the moment. "Life works in mysterious ways," she said softly.

"What?" asked Gar.

"Nothing. Look! A shooting star!"

They watched the light streak across the sky, both making a silent wish.

Gar turned towards Raven and gently took her hand. She held her breath as she felt his fingers intertwine with hers and she turned to face him, their faces inches apart.

They stared into each other's eyes, unaware they were thinking the same thing, "_This isn't how I planned to fall in love."_

"Raven, I lo-... really like you alot." He quickly caught himself before he said too much. _Best to know how she feels before you bring love into the picture! _He thought "I know we haven't even known each other a full day, but I feel as if I've known you forever. I mean, we sat on a washing machine and talked for three and a half hours and we still managed to find stuff to talk about the rest of the day! I've never been able to do that with a girl before. I've never _felt_ this way about a girl before."

Raven smiled. "I know what you mean. I've never felt this way before either."

"I know it goes against all logical thought and doesn't seem possible, but I love you. I know it sounds crazy, I mean, what would people say? 'You met in a laundry mat, talked a long time, then fall in love the next day? Yeah, right-'"

"Don't you want to hear my reply?" She said loudly. Gar stopped babbling. She gave a small grin. "I love you, too." He opened his mouth to talk, but she continued. "It doesn't matter what other people say. You love with your heart, not your mind. So what if we can't explain how we fell in love or that it's a crazy, far-fetched story? All that matters is how we feel, and I feel that I love you."

He smiled. "I feel that I love you, too." He leaned in and they shared a sweet, chaste kiss. It quickly deepened and as his tongue begged entrance into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her hands into his mop of hair, something she had wanted to do for hours. They continued on in this fashion for several minutes. Eventually their need for oxygen forced them to part.

"So what do you wanna do now? We could go out for ice cream or a late movie or we could just talk-"

"Gar? We talked all day. Shut up and kiss me." So he did.

** __**

The End

So, how was it? Fluffy enough? ;)


End file.
